Forum:Film acts format
I've looked at how the TOS/TNG films summaries are divided into segments. It's a mixed bag; some have acts 1, 2, and 3, some are divided by time period they take place in, one is divided into (imaginative) act titles, and one hasn't been divided at all (understandably, it's ). The episodes are generally divided into act 1, 2, etc. Is that the best approach for the films, or should we maybe divide them by DVD chapter titles, or something else? --LauraCC (talk) 16:20, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Episodes are very standardized, because TV episodes are standardized. :Films are a little less standardized, but we definitely should NOT break them down by DVD/BR chapters. The scripts are typically broken into acts, but for a film like Generations, it also makes a bit of sense to break it apart by timespan/etc. -- sulfur (talk) 16:33, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Ah, okay. BTW, is the one broken up with descriptive titles. --LauraCC (talk) 16:38, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::What Sulfur said might be a little misleading; yes, "The scripts are typically broken into acts," but that applies to only the teleplays for the TV episodes, not the film screenplays. --Defiant (talk) 18:03, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying. It still seems odd not to have one way of doing it for all the films, though. All the alternate reality films are broken up into Prologue, act 1, act 2, and act 3, BTW. --LauraCC (talk) 18:06, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::I personally think we should use titles from DVD/BD chapters. At least that way, it wouldn't be our own subjective opinion as to what constitutes an act break. I also note, Sulfur, that you haven't provided any reason for not doing that. I'd be interested in finding out why you hold that opinion. --Defiant (talk) 18:11, April 26, 2017 (UTC) If I had to guess, I'd say it's because not all editions of the DVDs may title scenes - some may just number them. --LauraCC (talk) 18:13, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :My Star Trek II BR has entirely different chapter breaks (and titles) from my Star Trek II DVD. Also, one of the newer movies has ~30 chapter breaks. That strikes me as... well... too many. -- sulfur (talk) 18:33, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :::There really should only be two ways to break down a film summary: the standard three act structure used in all (basic) storytelling, though some modifcation of this for time jumps and the "recent trend" of having a pre-title prologue is a good idea; and using set pieces or plot points to break up the story, in that this bit leads up to and follows up on some action sequence, or, in the case of STVI, a clue or bit of information about the murder mystery. NEM and FF need to be reformatted. - 08:48, April 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Apart from (which I've rewatched recently) and the three Kelvin Timeline movies, which of the other films have a prologue prior to the opening title sequence (just out of interest)? --Defiant (talk) 11:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I would have to check again, as I though only 5, 11, and 12 had pre-title bits. I'm under the impression that 13 didn't have a title treatment until the end, and that 3 was only recapping the end of 2 before the title. - 18:06, April 27, 2017 (UTC)